Moving on
by I-Love-My-Dog96
Summary: What happens when lizzie's dad gets a new job will they rise to the top or go up in smoke?
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie,Gordo,Matt's Pov  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************************ Lizzie's Pov- "Hey dad what are you so happy about?"  
  
"What do you mean can't I be happy?" "No,of couse not me and matt make you miserible thats what were supposed to do isn't it?" "I guess your right well you are right I was so happy I forgot what I was going to say so here,Joooooeeeeee  
I've got good news!"  
  
"What is it i'm in the middle of making dinner......uggh!" "Well lets just say my boss loved my presantatoin about my raisew soo much he gave me a promotion!" "Honey thats great..........but doesn't that mean....." "Honey not in front of the kids!" "What! ...what! not in front of the kids any way I'm like 15 so I'm not a kid any more it's not like were moving hmph....hmph I mean like all my friends are here right?"  
  
"Weeeelllllll........  
  
"Were moving NO I'M NOT GOING TO. I HATE YOU YOU PARENTS UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Young lady you get back here or we'll  
  
"Or you will what ground me I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!" **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Matts Pov-  
  
"Mom,Dad what about me? I mean all my friends are here too and I'm 12 so I have just as much anger to hate you too!you know what what am i doing I am mad at you SO GET OUT OF MY LIFE!I stormed in to my room well that was fun I laughrd in my head so what do I do now? 


	2. The letter

Matt, Lizzie, Gordo 's pov  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.-  
  
Why do parents always have to do this I mean dad wasn't even gonna tell me that we were moving what am I gonna do I mean I love Gordo and I already know he likes me well at least I think even though he is going out with Parker.But what do I care I mean we are moving close to ETHAN since his dad works at the same place my dad does they have been competing for years. Well maybe I should call Gordo or I could write him a letter since we are not moving till' the end or this early summer month. Yeah that what I'll do but first I better head to the mall so I won't be late for my job (Movie theater ticket handler) Well I put on my uniform and asked my mom if I could have the keys wait never mind my parents got me a car last month beetle bug here I come. On my way to the mall I stoped by the post office and Sent a card to Gordo It Read:  
  
Dear Gordo, We've spent so many years together and well good news my dad got a promotion bad news is we are moving to...florida so we'll I don't know how to tell you but.......................I LOVE YOU I hope you feel the same way too.  
  
Forever in my heart, Elizabeth Mguire  
  
It's been 2 years...I gave him my address I'm almost in college and I will forever have an emptiness, like when you say your gonna dig a hole to china emptiness me and ethan are going out he is as cute as ever but it's not the same it will never be the same. 


	3. Gordos News

Gordo's POV  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I love Lizzie I've got my dream job almost since I was so  
  
smart I'm in my second year in college Miami I know I'm in florida  
  
but I can't not now me and Miranda are toghether I don't know  
  
how Lizzie would take it well I guess I sould reply but it  
  
will be tough so I wrote a letter:  
  
Dear,Lizzie  
  
I got your letter sorry I havent replied me and me and Miranda  
  
are going out I got in to college 2nd year I skipped   
  
11th grade oh well umm thats all the news I have bye.  
  
From,Gordo 


	4. Gordo's Home

Part #3  
  
***************************************************  
  
I got his letter and his address I'm going to visit him  
  
my love but what should I say I mean he is in college and   
  
he's going out with Miranda Well heres my letter actually  
  
I'm just going to visit him tomorow................  
  
..................................................  
  
TOMMOROW   
  
***************************************************  
  
I was in my car and I saw him walking around on campus so I  
  
slowly got out of my car and followed him to his dorm  
  
and I decided I would visit later..................  
  
**************************************************  
  
I placed my fist on the door and......knocked....wait a little  
  
came the soothing farmiliar voice.I couldnt wait I burst  
  
in "GORDO!HOW COULD YOU!"he was makeing out with kate Sanders.  
  
"I...I" 


	5. Leaving

Gordo's Pov  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Umm lizzie wait..."  
  
"Gordo wait hello Im here"Kate pushed me on the bed and started kissing me again  
  
"Kate please get off me!" I shoved her to the corner or my dorm and  
  
ran after Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie wait I want to explain!"  
  
"Gordo I already see it clearly"she be gan to cry   
  
"Lizzie please dont be that way"  
  
She got into her car and drove away  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Gordo guess what?..."  
  
"What?"I could her her crying  
  
"My dad got a promotion!..."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"WERE MOVING!"she started to burst with tears she sobbed for hours on  
  
phone I couldnt stand it so I said it was time for dinner and hung up.  
  
But before that she said   
  
"wait ......we are moving this week tomorow will you come to say goodbye?  
  
"  
  
"Yes....yes"  
  
I carried lizzies wardrobe into the moving truck last thing to carrie  
  
in was her bed.......and into the truck it went..  
  
"Dont forget me gordo"  
  
"I wont lizzie....... I wont."  
  
She got in to the car and drove away. 


	6. Calling

Lizzie's Pov  
  
***************************************************  
  
How could he do this I mean I sent him the letter  
  
and plus he said he was going out with miranda  
  
but he's not and how did Kate get there?Oh so confusing  
  
to bad the prom is coming up.I picked up my cell phone  
  
and called Miranda.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Miranda! It's me Lizzie remember?"  
  
"Oh my gosh where have you been for 2 years?  
  
How's Ethan?"  
  
"Oh Ethan's good we were going out but than I figured  
  
out that Gordo moved here...  
  
"Gordo's there Wow I didnt know that!"  
  
"Well since the prom is coming up i thought he would go  
  
with me but when I went to his Dorm...  
  
"Wait Gordo's in colledge  
  
"Yep and when I went to his dorm and I walked in on him  
  
makeing out with Kate"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry why does this matter anyway?"  
  
"Umm I *love* him.." 


	7. Why won't you tell?

Lizzie's POV  
  
***************************************************  
  
"What do you mean lizzie you never told him?"  
  
"Well I thought he wouldnt feel the same way"  
  
"He does I would know he told me when you were  
  
13 *opps*."  
  
"He told you what?!...why didnt you tell me?!"  
  
"How about me and you talk it over for lunch at  
  
that new french boutiqe my treat."  
  
"Ok that sounds good the one on Sparilla street?"  
  
"Yep see there there in 30 minutes."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Ok Gordo and me really did go out with me  
  
but not for long when Valintines day came up  
  
he started talking about you and how you  
  
moved near him he went on and on, then after that  
  
he started hanging out with Kate thats when they  
  
started dating *sigh*."  
  
"Ok, so he loves me but why did he not tell me?"  
  
Flash Back  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I uhh lizzie oh nevermind."  
  
"What is it gordo you can tell me!"  
  
"Oh it's nothing." 


End file.
